


He Chose Her

by 8ami



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Title: He Chose HerPairings: King BradleyxMrs. Bradley, Riza HawkeyexRoy Mustang, Implied.Summary: Riza and Roy lightly discuss the relationship of the previous leader and his wife.
Relationships: King Bradley/Mrs. Bradley, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 41





	He Chose Her

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in 2013 on FF.net under the same username, but it's always been one of my favorites concepts so I thought I'd post on here while I'm in between writing other pieces for Cal&Garrett and my original piece.

**Title: He Chose Her**  
Pairings: King BradleyxMrs. Bradley, Riza HawkeyexRoy Mustang, Implied.  
Summary: Riza and Roy lightly discuss the relationship of the previous leader and his wife.

* * *

"Do you know what I have never understood?" Riza Hawkeye asks as she sips coffee with her commanding officer. They're having a light lunch and discussing past events during one of their rare moments of leisure.

"Hm?" Roy Mustang questions popping a chip into his mouth before picking up his sandwich.

"King Bradley. He chose his wife." Roy nodded as if Riza had asked a question with that statement. "I spent time with her – she wasn't anything special. She was just human... she was very kind. Why did he choose her to marry?"

Roy paused in eating his sandwich and looked up at his bodyguard in surprise. She was looking out the bay window they sat beside, coffee in her hands but untouched. He furrowed his brows watching as Riza thought back to her time as King Bradley's bodyguard when she would have interacted with Mrs. Bradley on the daily. "Are you suggesting he felt something for her?"

"Do you think that's not possible?" Her words sounded uncomfortable, Roy noted, as if that idea upset her.

Shaking his head, Roy leaned back in his chair. "He was a monster; according to him, he had evolved past emotions."

"He had been human once, though. He wasn't completely like the others."

Roy sighed; Riza was just being stubborn. "Sure, Bradley used to be human, but he had long been past that by the time we crossed paths. He didn't care for his wife, he chose her because she was passive and easy to control, because being married improved his public image. As a homunculus, he'd be very good at having one emotion, one drive - he couldn't have comprehended the complex emotions that make us actually human." 

Riza is silent as she finally drinks her coffee taking in Roy's words. Roy can even feel a sense of pride begin to settle into his bones at having talked some sense into his companion on the subject, but then Riza sets her half-empty coffee cup back down on the table, "I don't think love is a very complex emotion, sir." And then, before Roy can comprehend that Riza stands in precise movements intending to pay for their meals, "he bought her flowers once," she says without looking back.

As if that won her case.

And Roy, well, Roy can't say it doesn't.


End file.
